1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for imaging an object, and, that in particular, it relates to a technology for ensuring that a desired object is automatically focused in.
2. Description of Related Art
When capturing an image of an object with an imaging apparatus, focusing of the object is actuated by pressing a shutter release button. However, in a case of using a so-called self timer function, which automatically starts capturing an image after a preset time elapses, there occurs a problem that when the timer starts counting by pressing the shutter release button before an object is set, a background scene is focused without the presence of the object to be photographed.
Further, even in a case of imaging an object with its focus fixed at a preset distance, it is not easy to secure the object to be positioned exactly at the preset distance.
Therefore, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-274619, a technology to illuminate an object with an auxiliary light when the self timer is activated and to measure a distance at which it is to be focused in is proposed.
However, according to the technology described in the above related art, there was a disadvantage that because of a difficulty in specifying an object which is to be focused in, it is likely that the focus is set at a background scenic spot or the like behind the object instead thereof.